Threatened Love
by Mand1314
Summary: Miley Stewart was just your average teenager; she wasn’t popular nor was she a loser. She has plenty of friends who were behind her 100%. She starts receiving death threats what will happen? Niley, Miley is herself no Hannah
1. Chapter 1

**Threatened Love**

Miley- *Comes Downstairs* so where are you guys going?

Billy Ray- *Making Eggs* were going to the Bahamas for a month

Miley- A month? I thought it was just a few weeks.

Tish- no sorry hunny it's a month, do you think you can handle being alone?

Miley- Of course mom, I'm gonna be late to school so I got to go, see you in a month *She hugs them and leaves*

AT SCHOOL

Selena- *Walks up to Miley* Hey Miles you want to come over after school?

Miley- I would love to but how about we go to my house my parents went on vacation so it would be just us.

Selena- Oh that's cool, how about we invite Demi and the Guys and just have a movie night

Miley- *Smiles* Sounds great, I got to get to class ill see you after school. *Leaves*

In English

Joe- *Whispers to Miley* Hey can I borrow a pencil?

Miley- *Whispers back* Of course Joe *Hands him one* Hey do you want to come over after school, the others will be there?

Joe- *Smiles at her* Id love to and thanks for the pencil

Miley- *Smiles*

After School at Mileys

Taylor L.- So what movie are we going to watch?

Demi- Saw 3

Kevin- Awesome *Smiles at her*

Demi- *blushes*

An hour into the Movie, the doorbell rings

Miley- Ill get it *gets up and opens the door* Hello? *looks down* Whats this? *picks up the letter and reads it*

Dear, Miley I have been watching you for days now I know everything about you, your friends, family, and more. If you do not do as I say your family and friends will die and I will make you watch and then kill you to. Your next letter will be here this same time tomorrow, don't forget to do as it says. Don't tell anyone or else.

Miley- *Shocked and Scared* I can't believe this *Walks back in*

Joe- Who was that?

Miley- Oh, um no one was there

Joe- Oh weird, come sit and watch the rest of the movie

Miley- *Sits next to him*

Same time tomorrow at Mileys

Doorbell rings

Miley- *Looks at the door and gets scared, slowly gets up and walks to the door, picks up the letter*

Hello once again miley, im very happy you decided not to tell anyone. Here is your first assignment is to tell Joe that you hate him and stop talking to him.

Miley- No, no, no, NO I cant do this omg no.

Next day at school

Miley- *Walks up to Joe and takes a deep breath*

Joe- Hey miles may I say you look great today *Smiles*

Miley- I hate you

Joe- What?

Miley- You heard me, I Hate You

MP- *Smiles*

Joe- Why? What did I do?

Miley- I'm sorry but I hate you, I'm done talking to you *Hugs him and whispers so only he can hear* I don't hate you, someone is making me do this, I cant say who or why but I don't mean it when I say I hate you, I actually like you a lot. *pulls away from the hug and walks away*

Joe- *Confused and goes to class*

**Can Someone please help me, i cant figure out how to add another chapter, please help**


	2. Chapter 2

Threatened Love

In English

Miley- *Thinking about the note, wondering if it's a prank but doesn't want to take a chance*

Joe- *Looking at her wondering whats going on*

Miley- *A paper airplane hits her desk* What the? *Looks around seeing who threw it, opens it*

Hey Miley, so I see you listened to your first order, I didn't tell you to hug him but ill let It slide. Anyway the next thing you need to do is collect $500 I don't care how you do it, lie, steal, I don't care just get the money and don't tell anyone about this. Have the money by this time tomorrow and when you get it go to your house and stick it under the welcome mat.

Miley- *Confused on everything that's going on*

Bell Rings w/ Miley at her locker

Selena- *Walks up to Miley* Hey whats up?

Miley- Oh nothing *thinks, lieing* well my parents left and I cant get them to answer their phones I cant find the money they left for me and we have no food so I haven't ate.

Selena- Oh well im sorry, here *Pulls $20 out*

Miley- Oh no its ok

Selena- Please take it *Hands it to her*

Miley- Thanks selena you're the best *Feels guilty and takes the money*

At home

Miley- *Counting the money in her piggybank* 99,100 ok so that's $270 *Her parents left her 100, selena 20 and she already had 150 that she saved.* $230 to go. *Walks to her aunts house which is down the road*

Jennifer- *opens the door* Oh miley its good to see you, what brings you here?

Miley- Hi aunt Jennifer, well as you know my parents went on Vacation and there is this shirt I want and my friends and I are going to the mall tomorrow and I was wondering if you could lend me some cash and I will pay you back

Jennifer- Of course honey, how much is it?

Miley- $100 I understand if its to much

Jennifer- don't worry honey I remember what its like being young and loving clothes *hands her $150* Buy something alittle extra for yourself

Miley- Thank you *Hugs her and leaves* all I need now is $80

Next Day before School

Miley- *Has an old clock that was her grandfathers and takes it to an antic shop* So how much is this worth?

Shop Lady- Well this is a special piece and I would say $60 but with the excellent shape and no scratches I will give $100.

Miley- That's perfect *Takes the Money and runs home, puts all the money under the mat and goes to school*

At School

Joe- *Walks up to Miley* Hey whats going on? What was up with yesterday?

Miley- *Sighs* Joe please leave me alone I told you what was going on, I cant talk to you please I will tell you when I can okay?

Joe- *Sighs* Okay fine, I just want to make sure your ok

Miley- Im fine Joe *Walks off*

MP- *Smirks*

At Home

Miley- *Walks in and sees a note on her bed*

Hello Miley, I see you got the money but today you were talking to Joe and I said don't talk to him so what am I going to do about you disobeying me? Well you will find out soon, Haha If you get scared easily then I wouldn't turn around. Bye

Miley- *Eyes get wide and starts breathing heavy she goes pale as she slowly turns around and Screams*

MP- *Standing there with a black mask covering his face, he smirks and walks toward Miley*

Miley- *Scared* Please don't hurt me, I was just telling Joe to leave me alone, I promise Please

MP- *just smirks more and grabs Miley, puts her in his car and drives off*

**Whats going to happen? Where is he taking her? Is this a prank or not? Find out in the next chapter of Threatened Love, Please let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

Threatened Love

When they arrive to their destination

Miley- Where are we?

MP- Don't talk, *grabs her wrist kinda hard and pulls her into the house*

Miley- Ow, please let go, I wont run your hurting me

MP- *Tightens his grip* I said Don't Talk

Miley *stays quiet*

MP- *Puts her inside a room and leaves locking the door*

Miley- *Looks around the room (There is a small bed, no window and a tiny bathroom attached* Ugh, how am I gonna get out of here? *Falls asleep, its midnight*

Next Day

MP- *Walks in and pushes her off the bed* Wake up *He still has the mask on*

Miley- Ow why did you do that?

MP- Don't talk back to me

Miley- Sorry

MP- whatever, So im gonna let you go to school today but im picking you up and your coming here after and you must do everything I say, got it? *Hes letting her go to school so people don't suspect anything*

Miley- *Nods, scared*

MP- *Smirks* There is an outfit for you in the closet

Miley- *Looks in the closet and sees a tiny pair of shorts and shirt* I cant wear this, its so tiny I never wear stuff like this

MP- Okay that's fine I mean if you want to die *Smirks*

Miley- *Sighs* Fine, can you please leave so I can change?

MP- No

Miley- okay then *starts walking to the bathroom*

MP- No, change right here *Smirks*

Miley- I don't even change infront of my mother

MP- Not my fault now change or your gonna be late for school

Miley- *Shuts her eyes, turns around so her backs facing him and starts to change*

MP- *Smirks* Well not what I had in mind but next time you have to face me

Miley- *Still turned around and rolls her eyes* So am I walking to school?

MP- Yes but im picking you up and don't tell anyone

Miley- *Starts to leave* You know if anyone sees you picking me up with that mask on, I wont need to tell anyone whats going on they would just know, im just telling you this cause if they see you and find out I don't want you to blame me *Leaves*

After School

Miley- *everyone else left, shes looking for her ride*

MP- *Pulls up and honks*

Miley- *Looks over and is shocked*

MP- *Has no mask on*

Miley- *gets in and looks at him*

MP- *drives off* I took your advice but if you tell anyone what I look like, your not going to be the only one I kill, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut *Looks at her*

Miley- *Looking at him and catches a glimpse of his eye as he looks away, she realizes how gorgeous he is*

**Who is the MP? And is Miley falling for his looks? Will that get her in more trouble?**


	4. Chapter 4

Threatened Love

Back at the MP house

MP- *Throws her back in the room and goes to leave*

Miley- Why?

MP- *Turns around* What?

Miley- Why did you take your mask off? Couldn't I have just walked? Why did you take me? *Keeps rambling on*

MP- Wow slow down there sweet cheeks *chuckles*

Miley- *Blushes when he calls her that and she looks down*

MP- I picked you up because you never walk to school and people would suspect something, even when your parents left you still got a ride to school.

Miley- Why didn't you take me this morning?

MP- I has stuff to do

Miley- Why did you take me?

MP- Reasons *Goes to leave*

Miley- *Shuts her eyes, takes a deep breath and slowly grabs his wrist* Please

MP- Why are you touching me?

Miley- Im sorry just please talk to me

MP- *sighs* Will you at lease let me put my mask on so you don't study my every feature then turn me in?

Miley- Theres no point I have a photographic memory and I know all your features on your face even that tiny scar you have below you left ear *Smiles*

MP- *Eyes widen* What?

Miley- I wont turn you in if you treat me good, and don't hurt me or any of my friends, but if you don't talk then I might

MP- *sighs, and sits next to her on the bed* What do you want to know?

Miley- Why did you take me? Why choose me? Why choose anyone? What is the pleasure in this?

MP- I have my reasons

Miley- Please talk to me, I promise I wont turn you in

MP- *Looks at her, stares into her eyes and sees trust*

Miley- *Gets lost in his eyes, breaks the stair* Wait a minute, how old are you? I can tell your not that old?

MP- im 17

Miley- Whats your Name?

MP- Nick

Miley- *Smiles* So Nick are you going to answer my questions?

Nick- My life is crap, no one ever wanted me I never got any girls, never had any friends, heck my parents didn't even like me, I was always into Halloween and seeing people terrified and so I started writing people to scare them, everyone has always done what I said, then I saw you and how happy your life is so when you parents left it was a opportunity like no other, but you disobeyed me and don't think I didn't notice you telling Joe what was going on. *Smirks* I ran away from home I had no money so I would always get my victims to get money, but when you disobeyed me a second time I figured I could get more from you so that's why I took you

Miley- Wow, im sorry at how your life was, but you took me because you were jealous of what I had?

Nick- I was not jealous and I hate that word, don't say it

Miley- *Smiles* Sorry, I don't know why anyone would not like you, you seem like you could be sweet if you can get passed the threatening people, and why did you have no friends? Were you shy?

Nick- Of course I was shy when I started seeing how people didn't talk to me and the dirty looks they gave me

Miley- Well im sorry and I don't understand how you could not have any girls, I mean your gorgeous and if you went to my school you would be popular.

Nick- *Looks at her and Smiles*

**Uh oh, What is going to happen? Why is Nick opening up to Miley like this?**

**Comment for the next!**


	5. Chapter 5

Threatened Love

**Comment for the next!**

Miley- *Looks at him also and smiles*

Nick- *Finally breaks the stair*

Miley- So what are you planning to do with me?

Nick- *sighs* I don't know, when I took you and left you in this room I started thinking of how stupid I was, I never planned on taking anyone and I know I crossed the line that's why I wont let you leave this room, it was so you wouldn't turn me in and also so I wouldn't get caught because I have no clue what to do, I am really scared of whats going to happen.

Miley- Why don't you just let me go? No one knows im missing if you let me go you wont get caught I promise, and I wont turn you in.

Nick- you have to swear to me you wont turn me in, im only 17 I don't need to go to jail and they would find my parents and send me back with them.

Miley- I wont turn you in, I can see you're a decent guy, how long have you been away from home?

Nick- since I was 15

Miley- Oh ok and you've been in this place?

Nick- pretty much, I try to move around, why are you still here you can leave

Miley- *Looks at him* Thank You *Leaves*

Nick- *sighs and looks down*

Miley- *Walks back in and sits next to him* Why don't you come back with me? We have a guest room and you could go to school and make real friends.

Nick- *Looks at her shocked* Why would you do that? I just kidnapped you and you've known me for two days and your letting me stay with you

Miley- *Looks in his eyes and sees trust and sorrow* because for some reason I feel I can completely trust you

Nick- What about when your parents get back?

Miley- we have almost a whole month we will figure it out

Nick- *Smiles*  
Miley- *Stands up and puts her and out* Come on

Nick-*Looks at her hand and takes it*

After Nick gathers up his few things They go to Mileys house

Miley- okay so this is the guest room *Shows him*

Nick- *Sets his stuff down* This is nice thanks

Miley- No problem, you've got the $500 that I gave you right?

Nick- Oh ya sorry I need to give that back

Miley- No problem we can go get you some new school clothes with it

Nick- Im not to sure about this school thing, I haven't been in two years and the years I went were not pleasant

Miley- I know but your do fine, and trust me you will make a lot of friends you've already got me

Nick- *Smiles at her*

Miley- Lets go get some clothes * They leave*

When they get back

Miley- Okay lets get some sleep so you can be ready for tomorrow, my room is right down the hall if you need anything and we are leaving at 8:00 so be ready. Night *Leaves*

Next Morning

Miley- *Wakes up and sees its 7:30* Crap *Jumps up and goes to Nicks room* Hey wake up *Pushes him*

Nick- Leave me alone.

Miley- *Gets on the bed* No Nick you need to get up you have 30 minutes to get ready

Nick- *Asleep, grabs her and cuddles into her*

Miley- *Giggles*

Nick- *Wakes up and looks at her and sees hes holding her, jumps up* Omg im sorry

Miley- Its fine Nick, it was kinda funny *giggles* anyway you got 30 minutes, hurry up *Leaves*

**How will Nicks first day at school go?**

**Comment for the next!**


	6. Chapter 6

Threatened Love

With Miley and Nick walking to School

Miley- So are you nervous?

Nick- Ya, this didn't work out this first time.

Miley- Well your already starting out with a friend and im not going any where *Smiles* and my friends are going to love you. & like I said at this school it would be a shock if you don't get popular.

Nick- *Smiles* Well if I have you as a friend I know this will go fine.

At School

Joe & Selena walk up to Miley

Joe- Yo, Yo, Yo, Wat up smiles?

Miley & Selena giggle

Miley- Wow Joe

Joe- What? Im just trying to keep it fresh

Miley- Well Don't

Selena- I second that, any way whos this? *Looks at Nick*

Miley- Oh sorry this is Nick, I just met him hes really cool

Joe- Wat up Man? *Does a handshake with him*

Selena- So how did yall meet?

Miley- Oh um.. he was riding his skateboard next to the park and knocked me over *Fake laughs* he moved in down the street from me

Nick- *Fake Laughs and goes along with it* Ya, she was really nice about it, I didn't expect it because I slammed into her, like im surprised she didn't break something

Bell Rings

Miley- Lets get to class *Grabs Nicks hand and leaves* That was close

Nick- Ya it was, you did good at coming up with something quick

Miley- Thanks

At Lunch

Miley and Nick walk up to their table

Miley- Hey guys, oh Demi, Kevin, Taylor This is Nick

They all say Hey and have a great time

Emma, Taylor S. and Ashley T. Walk up

Emma- *To Nick* Hey hottie, what are you doing sitting with these Losers?

Nick- Well..

Ashley- *Grabs his wrist* Come with us and maybe this will save your rep.

Nick- *Pulls away* No im staying here their my friends

Taylor S.- *Scuffs* Whatever

They Leave

Demi- Thanks for staying with us

Miley- *Smiles, and whispers to him* told ya you would be popular

Nick- *Smiles*

Joe- They asked me on my first day as well but I had already met Miley and could tell she was much better than them. *Smiles at her*

Miley- *Smiles and looks down*

Joe- Now ever since I turned them down they have been trying to give us a hard time so its gonna get bad so watch your back

Selena- Ya you see all of them at that table *Points to Emma, Taylor S., Ashley T. Emily, Mitchel, Lucas, Zac, & Vanessa* Don't trust or get to close to any of them, they may try to talk nice to you but you turned them down and there is no way of getting in now so their gonna turn on you.

Miley- Ya, we went through a hard time with Joe, he didn't know who not to trust and he was to nice so he was nice to everyone and they burned him and all of us multiple times.

Nick- Okay well ill try to avoid them and im only going to trust yall

Lunch bell Rings they all leave. After School w/ them all hanging at Mileys

Miley- *leans over to Nick and whispers* You know the last time I hung with all my friends here was when I got a certain note *Smirks*

Nick- *Feels bad and looks down* Im really sorry about that

Miley- Aw im sorry im just joking don't worry about it. *Smiles at him*

Nick- *Looks at her and Smiles*

Joe- *Comes in with a huge bowl of popcorn, Coke and Candy, plops down between Nick & Miley* So what are we going to watch?

Miley, Demi, Selena- *giggle*

After everyone left

Miley- So what did you think of today? *Cleaning up*

Nick- *Helping her clean* It was better than I thought except that I found out the populars are going to try to F%#K with me

Miley- Don't worry about it, and its gotta feel good that they wanted to be popular, you could've gone if you wanted to, experience it since you didn't the first time

Nick- No you're my friend and im not going to leave you

Miley- *Smiles at him*

**Comment for the Next**


	7. Chapter 7

Threatened Love

**Later that night watching a movie**

Miley- *Sitting on the couch next to Nick*

Nick- *Sitting next to miley not watching the movie, thinking*

Miley- *Really tired she starts to fall asleep*

Nick- *watches her try to get comfortable and slowly falls asleep also*

**In the Morning**

Miley- *Wakes up with her head on Nicks shoulder and his arms wrapped around her, smiles* OMG Nick wake up

Nick- *Wakes up* What? *Looks at his arms, pulls away* OH sorry

Miley- Forget that, were gonna be late for school we have 30 min to get there

Nick- Oh crap

**They get ready and run to school, in class (There in separate classes)**

Miley- *Runs in late* Sorry im late *Sits in her seat*

Joe- Why you late?

Miley- Overslept

Joe- Oh ok *smiles at her*

**Bell Rings**

Joe- See you at lunch *Winks*

Miley- *Looks down and blushes*

**With Nick**

Selena- Hey Nick, why were you late this morning?

Nick- I just overslept

Selena- Oh ok *touches his shoulder* Do you want to hang out later?

Nick- Sure, see you at lunch *Winks*

Selena- *Giggles and leaves*

**At Lunch**

**Selena is sitting next to nick, keeps touching his arms and giggling at his jokes, Joe and Miley sitting next to each other talking and flirting like always **

Taylor L.- *Looking at Selena/Nick, disgusted, jealous* I think im gonna puke

Demi- Ha ya I agree, you know you should of made a move, its not to late

Taylor- *Looks at her* What?

Demi- its obvious you like her, even Kevin knows. Just get her alone and make a move

Taylor- I don't think she likes me like that

Demi- Well make her, she will learn to love you

**With Nick/Selena**

Selena- Haha Nick your so funny *Puts her hand on his knee*

Nick- Thanks? *Kinda weirded out by her*

**Miley/Joe**

Joe- Hey, I was thinking we go to the mall, just us like old times *Smiles at her*

Miley- Id love to, I miss hanging out with, just me and you *Smiles at him*

Joe- *Looking her deep in the eyes*

Miley- *Looking back into his*

Nick- WHAT THE HELL? Seriously don't do that

Miley/Joe- *blush and look at Nick*

Selena- Its not a big deal Nick

Nick- it is when I don't want you to do that

Selena- Well geez sorry, turns away

Miley- *Looks at Nick, whispers* What happened?

Nick- She kept putting her hands on me, then she put it to high for my liking

Miley- Oh ok, sorry that's how selena is, when she likes you she comes off strong

**Bell Rings**

Selena- Sorry Nick, are we still on for today?

Nick- *Looks at her and sees shes trying* Ya


	8. Chapter 8

Threatened Love

After School

Joe- So wanna head to the mall?

Miley- Sure

Nick- Yall are going to the mall?

Miley- Ya we haven't hung out for a while, you know just us.

Nick- Oh ok

Joe- Your going to hang with Selena right?

Nick- Ya, not sure where yet

Miley- well if you just want to go casual and not rush, just to see where things go. Take her to a comedy movie.

Nick- Alright Thanks Miles

Selena- *Walks up*

Miley- Alright me and joe should get going so see you guys tomorrow *Leaves with Joe*

Selena- So what are we going to do today?

Nick- I was thinking we just head to the movies, What do you say?

Selena- *Smiles* Id love to *They leave*

**With Joe and Miley**

Joe- Im hungry, can we eat?

Miley- Of course Joe

Joe- *Eating* You know Miles im having a really great time

Miley- I am to Joe, we should definitely do this more

Joe- Duh

**After Eating now at the Arcade**

Joe & Miley playing games

Joe- *Wins a big bear* Here you go Miles *Hands it to her*

Miley- Aww Joe thank you *Hugs him*

They leave and go to the Park

Miley- *Laying next to Joe in the sand* I really missed hanging with just you joe

Joe- Me to Miles *Looks down at her and smiles* Your eyes are so beautiful

Miley- *Staring in his eyes, blushes* Thank You *Phone Rings, Breaks the Stair* Sorry, *Answers* Hey Nick

Nick- Miley I cant find Selena, shes been gone for like 10 min

Miley- Try calling her

Nick- I don't have her Number

Miley- Here Ill give it to you

Selena- Nick

Nick- Wait Miles I found her, thanks though bye. *Hangs Up*

Miley- Sorry about that

Joe- Its fine, but we should start heading back, my parents will get worried *alittle upset, starts walking*

Miley- Joe?

Joe- *Turns around*

Miley- *Runs up and kisses him with passion*

Joe- * Depends it*

Miley- *Pulls away and Smiles*

Joe- *Also Smiles* Miley I really like you, would you be my girlfriend?

Miley- Id love to Joe *Kisses Him*

**With Nick and Selena **

Nick- Where were you?

Selena- Freaking crowd kept pushing me around

Nick- Well lets get out of here, you hungry?

Selena- Ya *They leave to eat*

**After eating at Selenas house**

Selena- Thanks for the great day Nick.

Nick- No problem, I had a really great time also Selena *Gives her a Kiss*

Selena- *Depends it*

Nick- *Depends it more*

Selena- *Pulls away* Do you want to come in? My parents are gone for the night

Nick- *Kisses her and Brings her in the house*

**You know where that goes**


	9. Chapter 9

Threatened Love

**With Joe and Miley back at Joes, They walk in Hand in Hand**

Denise- Aww its good to see yall finally together

Miley-*Blushes* Ya it did take us awhile Huh?

Joe- Haha ya, but were together finally and I didn't even make the move she did

Denise- Oh really, well good for you Miley, It would have been a lot longer if you waited for joe, bye guys *leaves*

Miley- *giggles* That is true

Joe- Haha So funny, lets go *Go to his room*

Miley- *Playing his guitar and writing song*

Joe- *Smiling at her* How far you got now?

Miley- *Looks up and Smiles* Most of it is done

Joe- Can I hear it?

(**The Song She Sings is in my Bio on my profile)**

Miley- Um sure *Sings and Finishes*

Joe- That was amazing Miles, *Gets up and gives her a kiss*

Miley- *Smiles* obviously it was for you *Blushes* You're a good inspiration

Joe- Good *Kisses her deeply*

Miley- *Kisses back and they make their way to the bed*

**Once again you know where that goes, Oh BTW Denise went out so its just Joe and Miley**

**With Nick and Selena after their Night**

Selena- Wow um that was amazing

Nick- Ya it was, im really glad I met Miley, or I Probably wouldn't of met you *Smiles*

Selena- That's really sweet Nick, Im glad you crashed into Miley *giggles*

Nick- *Looks down* Oh um ya haha

Selena- Your really special Nick and I like you a lot

Nick- I like you to Selena, Do you want to be my Girlfriend?

Selena- I would love to *Kisses Him deeply*

**Later on with those four Hanging out at a Karaoke bar**

Selena- Miles you should go up there, you have a great voice

Miley- No

Nick- You Sing?

Miley- No

Selena- Yes and shes amazing

Miley- No im not

Joe- She just wrote this amazing song

Miley- Sighs

Nick- Common Miles go sing

Miley- Alright *Goes to leave*

Joe- *Pulls her back and Kisses her, puts his forehead against hers* Goodluck

Miley- *giggles* Thanks *Pecks his lips*

**On Stage**,** Miley sings that same song**

Nick- Dude she is amazing

Selena- Ya she is *in aww* That song was sooo good

Nick- Shes an amazing writer

Joe- She always has been, ever since ive known her. IM her inspiration

Selena- *Hits his shoulder* way to ruin a moment

Nick- *chuckles*

Joe- What?

Miley- How was that?

Joe- Amazing baby *Kisses her deeply*

Nick and Selena look at each other and Shrug, and Kiss as well

**The End **


End file.
